goraihoufandomcom-20200215-history
Shinya Sakuragawa
'''Shinya Sakuragawa '''is one of the main characters and the vice president of the Student Council. Appearance He has blue tinted hair, a beautiful, slightly feminine face, and a slender posture. He frequently wears the school uniform. He sometimes wear other clothes when not in school or sometimes cosplay when needed. He is dubbed the most wanted boy in school to have as an boyfriend or even as an friend. Personality Clam and unfazed by most things that happen in the school. He is smart as he was the top student in his year. However there are times that he does shows that he can be scared at times, but hides it. He doesn't show much interest in Naoki's "affection" for him, but still cares about him. His greatest weakness was the fact that he cares about animals and can't stand to see them in distress, he even have 24 animals in his home to care. He worries for his friends like times when Naoki would smoke. History He is the eldest son of the Sakuragawa famliy with an tradition for martial arts. He studies hard for his family and works his way up in school. In an extra, its shows that from an young age he just to have an puppy, but was force to give it up. He was upset by that and he started to collect pets. Plot Powers and Abilities *He is good at swords play as he was from an martial arts family. *He is good at sports. *Great at planning plans and is good at sensing things that are strange or bad. *He is able to see ghosts. *He is good at cooking as shown that he as when he eats sweets, he would often see what he can improve on the sweet or try to make it himself. He sometimes bake for his friends. *He is an lvl 4 karate student. *He has fantastic sewing technique *It is shown that he is able to project a killing intent, as well as able to catch knives barehanded or throw them with amazing accuracy. *He gets the top grades within the school. He is basically the all perfect student. It appears that he can do anything that people can normally do and things that people can't do. Relationships Naoki Mashiba: Naoki has strong feelings for Shinya that border on a crush. He's always trying to get Shinya's attention but is often ignored. Shinya cares about him, once blowing up at him for smoking. They remain good friends no matter what, as Naoki was the first friend that Shinya had ever made in school. Despite the fact that Shinya ignores him and often avoids physical contact (hugs and such), he is shown to also have some feelings for Naoki, though whether or not they are romantic or platonic friendship remains to be seen. Tadato Goraihouji: He is on good terms with him despite the fact that he doesn't know what Tadato does behind his back. Shinya often gets scared by what the president can do and what he will do. Tadato seems to notice that Shinya had maybe developed feelings for Naoki. Quotes Trivia *It seems that Shinya appears to notice many things before the others noticed. It seems that Shinya may not be just an ordinary person like the rest are.